Love and stubborness
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: He was clearly foreign. He noticed Arthur and flashed him a smile which he regrettably blushed at.  Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Hetalia – ArthurXAlfred**_

3rd persons POV

It was early one Monday morning when Arthur was walking to school. When he arrived he noticed a blonde that he had most certainly never seen before he'd have recognized him at once if he had ever laid eyes on him the way he dressed was atrocious. He was clearly foreign. He noticed Arthur and flashed him a smile which he regrettably blushed at.

Arthur's POV

I walked to the student council room trying to get that damn foreigner out of my mind. I arrived to find Kiku and his boyfriend Yao kissing in the office. I let out a light little sigh as they blushed pulling apart. "Oh don't mind me continue," I said a little too sarcastically as Yao kissed Kiku on the cheek before briefly leaving.

Kiku rounded on me "Arthur what happened? Your more sarcastic than usual." He stood in front of me boxing me in.

"Nothing happened!" I said a little too loudly. To my misfortune the foreigner was walking past the student council room as me and Kiku were having this conversation.

"Oh really then why was you so sarcastic that Yao had to leave the room in case you snapped at him?" Kiku questioned with a quirked brow. I sighed and sat down Kiku followed suit.

"It's really nothing Kiku… there was just some annoying foreigner this morning that got on my nerves…" the light blush dusted my cheeks from mentioning the boy gave it all away to Kiku.

"Ahh I see and he is the reason your so riled up. You must really like this kid then. A foreigner you say?" I nodded at him blankly not really wanting to get into this anymore than I already was. "Then you must be talking about a mister Alfred F. Jones just moved here from America," he informed.

I looked at him my mouth gaping "A-America…?" I questioned. He nodded knowing how much I loved that country. I heard a noise outside and went to investigate only to see a certain blonde there. I flushed at the memory of this morning. "Shouldn't you be in class!" I yelled.

He backed away slightly. "I was told to come here to get my timetable…" Alfred said. With a little sigh I invited him inside the office Kiku introduced himself and me to him. I could tell he was forming a devious plan from the smirk that spread across his face.

The American seemed to be very interested in me asking me all sorts of questions. Kiku was one of the few people I opened up to I wasn't fond of a massive crowd. I feared opening up to people but with Alfred it was different.

In time I distanced myself from him trying to not get so attached. I was getting way to into this guy as time went by so obsessed I feared I'd end up stalking him one night. "A-Arthur…" I heard a man call from behind me. I turned around to see him the one person I didn't want to see.

For all I knew he was straight I mean he was always surrounded by woman lots of them those whoring bastards trying to… oh shit no I did not just go off like some jealous girlfriend. I smacked myself around the face for the thought Alfred looked at me alarmed.

"ARTHUR! What the hell do you think your doing slapping yourself you idiot!" he snapped taking my hand in his as he pulled me closer to look at my now reddened cheek. His free hand moving up to cup it making me blush harder than I already was. "Are you alright Arthur? You're turning red and it isn't because of the slap."

I tried to stop the laugh that wanted to escape this boy was truly clueless. Instead I just nodded and looked away freeing myself. "What did you need Alfred…?" I asked him shyly.

"W-well I was going to ask you what's wrong… what I did wrong… you seem to be avoiding me…" he replied rather shyly.

I sighed softly chancing a look in his direction. "You haven't done anything you stupid git don't worry… I just need time…" I wanted to bolt right there. I was already falling for his American charm and fucking amazing looks. It was stupid to think that something could come of it though I mean what could he possibly see in me? I was just some British guy with a pole shoved to far up his ass with bushy eyebrows that everyone made fun of.

Alfred's POV

I sighed as it continued Arthur was still avoiding me and only me why though? What had I done to make him avoid me? Why wouldn't he tell me when I asked him all I got was 'I just need time' time for what! I mentally screamed.

That was when I decide to head to the student council room to ask Kiku about it. I heard some commotion going on when I was walking there. I went to check it out when I heard Arthur's voice. There were three other guys there. They were picking on him.

I nearly exploded as I hurried to reach him. One guy had Arthur pinned against the locker while he groped him. I almost snarled as I ran and punched the albino off of Arthur. Arthur just fell to floor after being released.

I ran to his side lifting his head up to rest on my lap as I sat down beside him. I heard them making fun of me but I didn't care as long as Arthur was alright. "Arthur… Arthur…?" I had no reply the boys had now disappeared so I decided to move him to the student council room.

I picked him up bridal style as he was clearly unable to walk. When I got them there Kiku opened the door he looked incredibly worried as he looked down at Arthur in my arms. "What happened?" he asked franticly as he helped me get Arthur inside.

I layed him down on the couch caressing his face gently. "Three guys were harassing him one was pinning him against the wall and groping him…" I told him. Kiku sighed heavily at that. I looked up at him "they do this often?" Kiku just nodded.

I looked down at Arthur and then back at Kiku "…have they ever taken it further than just groping… have they r-raped him…?" I asked.

Kiku shook his head looking down at Arthur "the leader is in love with him and has been trying to get him for ages..." My attention flew back to the blonde on the sofa who was starting to come around he grabbed hold of me cuddling close whimpering and crying in my arms. I held him close vowing to protect him.

Kiku watched us smirking slightly knowingly that was when Yao walked in he noticed Arthur and sighed sadly. He rested his head on Kiku's shoulder and I noticed Kiku whisper something to Yao but I didn't catch what it was.

The next day my brother came in to school with me he was ill for the first week of school so he didn't come in. Me and Arthur now hung out when ever we were both free during school though he'd refuse point blank to hang outside of school for some reason. Matthew was excited to meet the man that I couldn't stop talking about the man that I fell for the minute I saw him.

To my dismay Arthur wasn't in today he had skipped well I doubt it was skipping he did like to keep as much to the rules as possible but I guess even the student council president has his off days. Kiku let out a sigh as he saw how down I was and it was just my bad luck that when I was walking down the halls I met those same three harassing bastards.

Though I now know their names Francis, Antonio and Gilbert. They approached me as I fiddled in my locker. They just stood there and glared at us especially Gilbert which I assume is the one that Kiku was talking about that loved Arthur.

Francis approached me and pinned me against the wall trying to threaten me off of Arthur. I grinned as he lent forward and head butted him when he was in range. He hissed in anger and I smirked. "Arthur can decide for himself who he wants and I don't think it will be any of you three," I sneered. Francis's head was bleeding ad Gilbert now approached me.

"You think your tough huh! Think you can satisfy Arthur huh would love to see a baboon like you satisfy him!" he yelled as he kicked me in the stomach making me drop to my knees.

Just as he was about to strike me again Kiku came out the site of the vice of the student council made them turn and leave. Kiku came up to me "Alfred are you alright?" he asked helping me up and taking me inside.

"I'm fine thank you Kiku," I said in almost a whisper. I sat down on the couch wincing slightly. That's when Arthur came into the room. He looked at me with utter worry showing in his eyes.

"A-Alfred…!" his panic stricken voice cried out. Kiku decided he'd give us some space. Arthur came rushing up to me holding my face in his hands. "T-those three d-did this…" I nodded.

Arthur got up and started to stomp towards the door his expression was one of pure anger. "Arthur don't be stupid!" I called trying to make my way towards him wincing in pain each step. "Leave them their not worth your time!"

He looked at me a pained expression slipping onto his magnificent features. It was then that I remembered what Kiku had told me. "I-I need to do this Alfred…"

"Arthur!" I said as I reached him pulling him to me ignoring the pain. "Don't do anything tonight if they try it again then do it you can't get in trouble then because its self defence." I smiled sweetly at him and he collapsed in my arms as I held him closer to me.

Arthur's POV 

I was in Alfred's arms crying wanting him and only him near me. I heard Alfred shush me and stroke my hair. I nuzzled his chest before Alfred lifted my head up he gave me such an irresistible look. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. He looked at me shocked I blushed and ran from him.

I heard Alfred yell my name unable to give chase but I ignored him and just kept running. Luckily Alfred and I weren't in the same classes as he was a year younger than me. To my dislike I ran into the 'bad trio' as they were called.

I hadn't gotten far when I ran into them. Gilbert snickered at me as he saw my blush and blinding panic. I could hear Alfred painfully making his way down the hall looking for me calling my name. "Arthur! Arthur!"

I whimpered as I was pushed to the floor with Gilbert hovering over me ready to pounce. Gilbert was pinning me down and kissing me I tried to keep my mouth shut but he managed to open it and shove his tongue inside. Alfred came around the corner just as I bit on Gilberts tongue making him scream in pain.

Francis stood over me this time stopping me from being able to move away as Gilbert recovered from his ordeal. Alfred had a look that said he would murder them if they made another attempt to touch me which Francis did by sliding his hand up my shirt trying to play with my nipples. Alfred snarled in anger and flung himself at Francis punching him and punching him.

I crawled up behind him resting a soft small hand on his shoulder which got his attention. He looked at me and then back at the trio that looked at him in horror. "If you even think about touching Arthur anymore, I'LL KILL YOU!" he bellowed before picking me up and painfully walking away.

For some reason I wasn't scared of him after what he done I guess it was because he was protecting me. Alfred carried me back to the student council.

I noticed a boy that looked suspiciously like Alfred standing there waiting his eyes showed sympathy towards us. Alfred sat me on the couch his hand on my cheek that was now flushed. Before I knew what was happening Alfred was kissing me. At first I just sat there but after the shock had gone I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to return it.

Alfred pulled away and smiled down at me. "Arthur Kirkland will you go out with me?" he asked rather timidly. I blushed never loosing eye contact.

"Yes, I'd love to, Alfred F. Jones," I replied smiling with a deep blush. Alfred dived down for another kiss. There was a cough from behind us we broke apart looking at the boy.

"Sorry Matt…" Alfred said sitting beside me wrapping an arm around my neck pulling me closer. "Arthur this is my brother Matthew." I looked at him then at Alfred then back again.

"H-hi…" I said shyly. Matthew seemed a lot shyer as he slunk into the shadows.

"H-h-hi…." He practically whispered. I looked from Matthew to Alfred and back again.

"Are you sure this is your brother? He's so quite," I teased. Alfred gently hit my shoulder making me giggle lightly.

I walked up to his brother and wrapped an arm around his neck walking him to the couch "I guess we are going to be like the three musketeers or something now," I chimed.

We all started to walk down the corridor towards Matthew and Alfred's class when we came across the bad trio Francis and Gilbert were looking worse for ware which made me smirk. Francis wolf whistled at Matthew which made Alfred growl and glare at him.

Alfred's POV

I met up with Arthur after school we were walking towards the gate when we saw Matthew and Francis having a merry chat as he waited for us. I growled and stormed up to them punching Francis in the face again.

Arthur ran after me pulling Matthew away as I pinned Francis to the floor. "SCUM!" he yelled at Francis. Matthew pulled away from Arthur and pushed me off of Francis not meeting my eyes.

"H-he's… not a-as bad as you t-think…" Arthur looked at him shocked he backed away slightly I noticed this leaving Francis with a broken nose I walked to him soothing him.

It just so happened that Arthur's parents had drove past us when this all happened and stopped to see if their son was ok they scowled at me at first till Arthur explained everything to them. Instantly they warmed up to me.

With that they left us to it Arthur was a little embarrassed at having his parents at school but I just kissed his cheek and started to walk him home. Arthur was clearly nervous about me visiting his home for some reason.

When we arrived he wouldn't let me anywhere near the front door I was concerned at this but I didn't push it Arthur had, had a bad enough time as it was. I waited till I saw him close the door before I started to head off past his house towards my own house. That was when I heard screaming from inside his house along with crying.

After a couple of seconds Arthur's voice rang out above it all and then there was a thump. I panicked and ran to his door knocking violently but no one answered I heard Arthur curse at someone that was when I just busted through the door to see Arthur hanging over a little kids body bleeding a taller man standing glaring at them.

I hissed throwing a punch at the man but he caught my fist and punched me instead sending me to lie beside Arthur then the man walked away slamming a door closed behind him. Arthur looked at me a tear sliding down his cheek. I reached a hand out to cup his cheek before ringing the ambulance they took all three of us in for a check up.

Arthur was fine he just had cuts and bruises I was lucky to escape a broken nose. The little boy that Arthur was protecting was unscathed thanks to Arthur protecting him. After the check up I met up with them that's when Arthur introduced me to the little kid. "Alfred this is my younger brother Peter, Peter this is my boyfriend Alfred."

Peter smiled and bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you Alfred and thank you for trying to protect big brother from older brother." I couldn't help but smile at him as he ran to hug me. I picked him up in my arms smiling at him.

"You're most welcome. I'll always protect Arthur and you." Peter grinned hugging me again. Arthur smiled at us as we walked back. "Hey Arthur do you and Peter want to stay round mine tonight? I don't like the thought of you both being there after what happened."

Peter nodded atheistically but Arthur looked uncertain. "I don't know…"

I moved the hand that wasn't supporting Peter to touch Arthur's cheek softly. "Arthur I want you both to be safe. I don't live with my parents they abandoned me when I was younger in America and I can take Peter to school tomorrow I promise please Arthur I'm worried about you both…I would if I thought you'd accept ask you both to move in but I know that wouldn't happen…"

He looked at me softly "you're a good man Alfred Jones." I blushed lightly. "We have to go collect our stuff if you want us to move in with you. I know mum and dad will understand." I smiled happily and bent down to peck him on the lips.

Arthur's POV

He collected his truck after I had agreed to move in with him he came back to pick us up. We headed back to the house Alfred wouldn't let us go back in there he headed inside with some bags and packed all our stuff in them my elder brother watched with a glare I saw his lips move I knew he was insulting Alfred every time he pasted him.

Alfred came back with three more bags. "Just a few more bags Arthur." I nodded and waited as he headed back in. Brother came to the door glaring at me and Peter.

"FAGGOT!" he yelled at me before walking back inside and cursing Alfred as he came out with the last of the bags but Alfred stopped at the door putting the bags down and turning to face him. I panicked as I saw Alfred yell something at him.

"Peter stay in the car don't get out and don't open the windows or doors for anyone but me or Alfred." I ordered as I gave him the keys and got out running to Alfred. He was about to go and thump him but I pulled his arm back a tear sliding down cheek. "Alfred, please don't…he isn't worth it."

I was glad when Alfred turned to me and embraced me into a hug shushing me. I held him close "come on Arthur let's get out of here," he whispered. I nodded and picked up a bag Alfred picked up the other two and we headed back to the car putting the stuff in the back then climbing into the car.

We drove away to Alfred's "hey Al does Matt live with you?" I ask him. He nods at me.

"Yeah of course we were both abandoned when we were kids and since I'm the elder one I always took care of him even to this day." I smiled softly.

"A bit like me and Peter. Ah there's gonna be 2 sets of brothers in your house now," I said with a giggle just as we arrived. There was an unknown car parked outside Alfred's place which he clearly didn't recognise.

We got out and started to take the stuff in as we walked past the living room I noticed with horror that the bad trio was there chatting with Matthew. They noticed us and walked out. Peter was behind me I shielded him hissing at them as they came over.

"Hey Arthur I know this wont make up for what we've done to you but we wanted to say that we are sorry," all three said together I looked away mistrusting as I still shielded my brother.

That was when Alfred came in he hissed dropped the bags and charged at the nearest one which happened to be Francis. He was just about to punch him when I pulled his arm he looked up at me. "Leave him alone Alfred. They were just apologising to me…" I told him.

He got up and took my hand and Peter's taking us to his bedroom hurriedly. Francis stood up with help from Antonio. Matthew looked less than pleased from his seat on the sofa.

I came back out after dropping my stuff off in and apologised to Francis for Alfred's behaviour then headed back to the truck to get more of the stuff when Gilbert came out "want a hand?" he asked.

I nodded avoiding his gaze as I walk past him to take the stuff inside. Gilbert got some stuff and follows me inside. Alfred glared at him as he passed.

Once all the stuff was inside I plopped myself down next to Matthew when Peter came in. "Hey Matt this is my little brother Peter, Peter this is Alfred's little brother Matthew." They nodded to each other.

I heard Gilbert and Francis talking about Matthew. I couldn't help but smile they both fancied him but Francis said that if Matthew wanted him that he would back off and let him have him.

Peter sat in my lap smiling at me. Gilbert chuckled at this as he walked in. "I remember when me and Ludwig were like that when I was little."

I looked up at him "Ludwig?" I questioned.

He nodded "that's the name of my elder brother."

My mouth almost dropped a little "you have a bother? He must be handsome then." He chuckled and I blushed realising what I had said.

"You can find out for yourself if you want he's coming to pick me up today." I grinned and nodded.

-Later that day-

Everyone started to get along now though me and Alfred where still weary of the bad trio though I didn't mind Antonio so much he'd never actually tried to do anything to me just stood there. We were all playing games and having a laugh even drinking beer which I probably shouldn't have done as I get drunk easily. But Gilbert stopped me drinking too much which got on Alfred's nerves.

Finally it came to the time when Gilbert's brother came to pick him up. He rung the doorbell I got up and shot to the door I swung it open to reveal an extremely handsome guy with slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing German battle clothing for some reason.

Gilbert came up behind me. "Hallo Deutschland," he said.

"Hallo Preuben, Mit wem sind Sie verabredet?"

I couldn't understand a word they were saying which was probably for the best seeing as how Gilbert blushed deeply from his brothers words.

"Er ist mein pron freund. Sein name ist Arthur."

Ludwig nodded and turned to me. He noticed I looked lost and spoke to me in English "hello Arthur I'm Gilberts brother Ludwig it's a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded and bowed "it's a pleasure to meet you too." He ruffled my hair slightly.

"We should be going now it's a pleasure see you." I nod as Gilbert leaves with Ludwig.

I walk inside with the others Francis and Antonio were collecting their things to leave too. "You two are going too?" I asked. They nodded and I waved them off. Alfred had left to go to his room still sulky about the trio.

I poked my head around the corner into the living room. "I'm going to go talk to Al see you guys in the morning and Peter, don't be up to late." Peter nodded as I pulled my head back and headed upstairs. Alfred was lying on the nice double bed.

He looked up as I entered. "Al are you alright?" I asked quietly. He grunted in response. So I crawled onto the bed next to him facing him my hand stretched out to touch his cheek but he turned away from me.

I felt so hurt by his actions I pulled my hand away and stood up stalking from the room and heading back downstairs to the living the room soon as they saw me stalk back in they left the room. I walked to radio and turned it on Skillet – would it matter started to play on the radio.

I started to sing along with it:

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anybody care_

_If my time was up I wanna know_

_You were happy I was there_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anyone loose sleep_

_If I wasn't hard and hollow_

_Then maybe you would miss me_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_I can never forget_

_So don't remind me of it forever_

I heard Matthew and Peter running upstairs to Alfred's room a moment later I heard all three come down they were watching me dance and sing to the song.

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What I just try not to remember_

_Would it matter at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

_Would it matter at all_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anybody care_

_Still stuck inside this sorrow_

_I've got nothing and going nowhere_

I continued to dance and sing knowing they were all watching me a tear slid down my cheek as I continued to sing.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_I can never forget_

_So don't remind me of this forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What if I just try not to remember_

_Would it matter at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

_Would it matter at all_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_Can you help me forget_

_Don't wanna feel like this forever…forever_

As my tears started to fall more frequently I put more emphasis into the words.

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What if I just try not to remember_

_Would it matter at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

_If I live tomorrow_

_Would anybody care_

_Stuck in this sorrow_

_Going nowhere_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

_Would it matter at all_

As the song came to an end I fell to the floor crying. Someone ran to me and embraced me whispering apologies in my ear and I soon knew it was Alfred holding me there as I sobbed into his chest. "I…l-love…you...so…m-much…Al…" I sobbed out. He tightened his grip on me.

"I know and I love you too more than anything in this world. You're my number one." He wiped my tears and looked deep into my eyes kissing me deeply. My eyes flew shut as he kissed me deeply.

"Oh Arthur you have a wonderful voice." I blushed as the song on the radio changed to The Last Night – Skillet. "You gonna sing again?" he asked softly. I nodded smiling at him.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night_

_Feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine but I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Alfred stood up and helped my up then he offered to dance which I accepted smiling brightly as I continued to sing.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's a phase, you'll be okay, your fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

_The night is long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on_

_Tonight, tonight_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

We were dancing round the room Matthew and Peter had joined in too.

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me, away from me_

We stopped dancing as Matthew turned the radio off after that song. "Peter, bed time." He nodded and scurried off to his new room.

-The next day-

I got up and decided that I was gonna write a song for Alfred. I rang around the neighbourhood to find people to play the instruments and such so far I'd got Gilbert playing the Drums, Antonio playing the base and doing the back-up and me doing the vocals and guitar I needed one more person to play the guitar and the piano and I had someone in mind.

We all met up and discussed things. "You really want to get a teacher involved?" Gilbert asked unsure. I nodded eagerly.

"He plays the piano beautifully and I'm sure he can play the guitar." Gilbert nodded in acceptance and no one else objected. With that we headed towards the music room. We knocked on the door.

"Come in," was the answer.

We can all walked in the music teacher looked at us questioningly. "Roderich we were wondering if you would join us in this little thing we're doing see I'm writing a song for my boyfriend but I need someone that can play the piano and the guitar. I thought that you would be the perfect person to ask…" I said with a light blush.

Roderich thought about for a moment before replying, "Okay." I grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I almost yelled grinning madly. "Can we practise here?" he nodded I smiled and hugged him again giving him the sheets of music that he needed to play and we all got set up.

We practised for days weeks months I knew Alfred was getting really suspicious and probably thought I was having some sort of affair.

-The day of the song-

we all came home and sat in the living room I whispered to Matthew and Peter to keep Alfred distracted from coming in here till we gave the all clear and to have him come in with his eyes closed.

They scurried off to do their secret mission as we set up everything it wasn't easy getting a piano into the room believe me. We were eventually finished setting up and scurried out to put my thumps up to let them know it was fine.

Alfred came in eyes closed and just as he opened his eyes we started to play.

_Don't let go of that hand, don't let go_

_Because I'm right next to you_

_No matter when, just laugh, laugh_

_And make the flowers bloom_

_The flower you love so much blossomed_

_The flower with small thorns blossomed, just this morning_

_I guess it means to protect itself with those thorns_

_It's a flower that only acts strong, quite like you_

Alfred was staring up at us in complete and utter amazement and adoration.

_The more I see of your kindness, the sadder I get_

_Ever since I realized it's the warmth left by the tears you've shed_

_I want to see you, want to see you_

_If it's lonelier the more we are together_

_Then let's simply hold hands until it's not lonely anymore_

_Don't let go of that hand, don't let go_

_Because I'm right next to you_

_No matter when, just laugh, laugh_

_And make the flowers bloom_

_If some distant star makes you smile_

_Then just looking at the sky makes me happy_

_The reason I now find the simplest things dear to me_

_Is because the flower known as you has blossomed in my heart_

_I want to see you, want to see you_

_If it's lonelier the more we are together_

_Then let's simply hold hands until it's not lonely anymore_

_Don't let go of that hand, don't let go_

_I'm right next to you_

_No matter when, I'll laugh and cry for you_

_So stay by my side_

_If it's not watered, it'll wither_

_With such small thorns, it's impossible to protect anything_

_It really is just acting strong, the flower_

_Please don't be hurt by those thorns, and don't cry so_

_I won't let go of that hand, I won't let go_

_If it's lonelier the more we are together_

_Then let's just simply hold hands until it's not lonely anymore_

_ Even if my hand is hurt by the small thorns._

As the song finished Alfred clapped eagerly grinning. He was screaming happily. I looked out the window to see crowds of people staring in at us all cheering I blushed but grinned .

"Hey Artie you should form a band." I looked at him and shook my head. "Why not?"

"I'm not good enough…" Gilbert and Antonio came up behind me.

"Of course you're good enough!" they both said in unison. I blushed looking down.

"A-alright but only if you guys are my band mates…"

They nodded "DONE!" even Roderich agreed.

I smiled at my band mates my friends my boyfriend and my brother feeling like the luckiest person on the planet.

The End Of Chapter 1

A/N: Hallo Deutschland – hello Germany

Hallo Preuben, mit wem Sind Sie verabredet? – Hello Prussia, who is your date?

Er ist mein pron freund. Sein name ist Arthur – he is my friend. His name is Arthur

Also the last song is the English lyrics of the full song to the Junjou Romantica opening 1 Kimi = Hana by Pigstar. Hope you enjoyed it please review. Hope you like the changes I made to it ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

_**ArthurXAlfred**_

Alfred's POV

Arthur and I had been together for a few years now he had finished school while I stilled had one year to go. Arthur and the band were becoming more and more popular people where asking them to play songs at their weddings, celebrations, funerals, birthdays and so on.

Matthew was now dating Gilbert which I was less than happy about but I didn't voice my opinions. Antonio was dating some guy called Lovino that we hadn't ever met before.

I let out a light sigh as I walked through the college campus where Arthur was now going to attend. I was going to miss him so much I couldn't wait for the last year to just fly by so we could be together more often. I stood in the middle of the grounds spacing out.

"AL! ALFRED!" Arthur's voice brought me back to reality as I looked in the direction the voice came from spotting him at once.

I grinned my signature grin at him "hey there college guy." Arthur's smile flattened at this I walked to him holding his cheek in my palm softly. "What's wrong Artie?" I asked in almost a whisper.

He looked up into my blue eyes as he spoke, "I don't want to be in college when you're still in school. I'm going to miss you so much…"

I showed him my special smile that was only for him "It'll be ok baby it's just a year I'll be with you in no time at all." He nodded slowly and I pulled him to me for a big hug. "It'll be fine I promise baby."

He gripped me tightly not wanting to let go. "I don't want to apart from you…" he said as tears started to stream down his face. I held his face up so he was looking me in the eyes. I felt the same as him but wouldn't show it he needed me to be strong for him. I wiped the tears fell down his beautiful pale cheeks and kissed him passionately.

"It's okay Artie, its not forever. Everything will be fine I promise I'll always be yours no matter how much distance is between us." He nodded and buried his face in my broad chest. With that I pet his head kissing him again. "You better go, Artie. I love you."

He nodded "I love you too, Alfred." With that he pulled away and headed off.

Arthur's POV

I headed to class where I was seated to this very small fragile looking boy. He looked like he didn't have many friends so decided to introduce myself. "Hello my names Arthur."

"Hi nimi Tino." He introduced I assumed that 'Nimi' meant name. I flashed him a smile that's when a boy with gorgeous violet orbs.

"Tino he probably doesn't understand Finnish." He said.

Tino laughed nervously and turned back to me "Sorry, mine names Tino." I shook my head softly.

"It's ok no need to apologise to me, Tino." I smiled at him as the teacher came in followed by Gilbert who waved at me I hadn't even noticed the teacher leave. I waved back as he walked to sit next to me.

"Gil this is Tino," I introduced.

"Hey names Gilbert," he said as he gave a flick of his head upwards in greeting. Tino waved. "So we gonna keep the band together now Arthur?" he asked looking at me now.

I have a shrug of my shoulders "if we do we'd need a new pianist."

Gilbert sat there thinking for a bit but coming up with nothing. That's when Tino piped up "I might know someone that could help you out if you want."

We looked at him "Who?"

"Emil's (Iceland) big brother!" he exclaimed.

"Can you take us to meet him at lunch?" I asked him and he nodded.

"We all meet up at lunch anyway." we nodded and I smiled at the prospect of having another band member so soon into college life. I just wished that Alfred was here too.

-Lunch Time-

Tino took us to a specific table at lunch time we were the first ones seated there so I had no idea who we were supposed to be meeting. Emil came over with another two guys and sat beside us Tino was quick to introduce us.

"The big guy is Berwald and the other is Mathias (Denmark)" Tino said smiling happily. Then the last person came to the table. "This is Lukas (Norway) he's the one I was telling you about. Emil's big brother."

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Oh Gil and Artie were looking for a new pianist for their band." He looked unimpressed to say the least.

"That would depend on how well they play," he finally replied.

"Want to listen? But we need the piano for the song," I suggested. He nodded so we all headed off to the music room calling Antonio on the way to meet us there. We all got ready. I was a little nervous of performing to practically strangers but I didn't let it show as the special song that I sang for Alfred started to play.

_Don't let go of that hand, don't let go_

_Because I'm right next to you_

_No matter when, just laugh, laugh_

_And make the flowers bloom_

_The flower you love so much blossomed_

_The flower with small thorns blossomed, just this morning_

_I guess it means to protect itself with those thorns_

_It's a flower that only acts strong, quite like you_

_The more I see of your kindness, the sadder I get_

_Ever since I realized it's the warmth left by the tears you've shed_

_I want to see you, want to see you_

_If it's lonelier the more we are together_

_Then let's simply hold hands until it's not lonely anymore_

_Don't let go of that hand, don't let go_

_Because I'm right next to you_

_No matter when, just laugh, laugh_

_And make the flowers bloom_

_If some distant star makes you smile_

_Then just looking at the sky makes me happy_

_The reason I now find the simplest things dear to me_

_Is because the flower known as you has blossomed in my heart_

_I want to see you, want to see you_

_If it's lonelier the more we are together_

_Then let's simply hold hands until it's not lonely anymore_

_Don't let go of that hand, don't let go_

_I'm right next to you_

_No matter when, I'll laugh and cry for you_

_So stay by my side_

_If it's not watered, it'll wither_

_With such small thorns, it's impossible to protect anything_

_It really is just acting strong, the flower_

_Please don't be hurt by those thorns, and don't cry so_

_I won't let go of that hand, I won't let go_

_If it's lonelier the more we are together_

_Then let's just simply hold hands until it's not lonely anymore_

_ Even if my hand is hurt by the small thorns._

All five were wearing expressions of pure shock like they expected us to be rubbish. Tino bounded up to me. "So what happened to your old pianist?"

"Nothing he was the Music teacher of my old school is all." They looked at me in awe. 

"Well Lukas what do you think?" Tino asked eagerly.

"They are definitely good I can try it out for a while and see how things go." We nodded eagerly.

"Lukas, you were amazing at playing the piano it was like we had Roderich back with us," I said Antonio and Gilbert nodding in agreement.

"Thank you. You have a wonderful voice Arthur it would be a shame if you wasted it," Lukas said with the smallest of blushes dusting his cheeks. Mathias walked up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Well done Lukas." Everyone heard Lukas curse at Mathias and we burst out in laughter.

"Hey Arthur, that song that you performed was really sweet was it written for someone special?" Tino questioned. I blushed deeply.

"Y-yeah…my boyfriend…" Tino grinned.

"I KNEW IT!" he giggled. "You'll get on well with us then…what about you two?" he questioned.

They both nodded their heads and replied, "Yep." I had noticed that Berwald hadn't said anything the entire time since we met him.

Tino bounced over to Berwald and jumped into his arms giggling a little more the large man looking down at the bundle that was now in his arms. "Tino…" was all he said before Tino pulled his head down for a kiss.

Now I knew what he meant when he said 'you'll get on with us well' I let out a light sigh at not having Alfred there to give affection to me.

-One year later-

Alfred had now finished school and had applied at the same college I was attending I smiled at the thought of being able to see him more often. Matthew was also applying for this college because of Gilbert.

Gilbert, Antonio and me were all studying music which happened to be what Lukas was studying he wanted to be a famous musician and he had the talents to. I wasn't sure what Alfred was going to study I don't even think he cared as long as he got in.

Alfred's POV

I walked into the college grounds with Arthur at my side. He said his friends couldn't wait to meet me they had been dying to meet me for a year now. I gave a light chuckle at this. I was interested to find out the type of people that Arthur hung around with on campus.

"Hey Artie when are we going to meet your friends?" I asked him he looked over at me seeing the excitement in my eyes.

"Soon." was all I got from him. his gaze turned away from me and looked out at the people walking and running around campus. I stared at him confused.

I reached a hand out to hold his but he pulled his hand away from mine. "Artie what have I done to make you act so cold towards me?" I almost whined this out.

Arthur sighed angrily. "The fact that you're more excited about seeing my friends than me!"

I looked at him in shock "h-how could you even think that? Artie you're my everything you know this!"

"Oh yeah? Doesn't bloody well feel like it you stupid git." I sighed and grabbed his arm as I stopped walking pulling him closer to me and tilting his head up with my free hand kissing him deeply.

He pulled away blushing "bloody git," he mumbled and started to head off towards a boy that was waving at him. I sighed again blindly following him.

"Hey! Arthur!" he said cheerily. I just looked off to the side with a depressed aura and expression. "Is this your boyfriend?" he asked excitedly.

I couldn't take the cheeriness of the kid "Arthur I'm gonna go explore…" I said as I walked away leaving the two of them to it. I sighed as I sat under a tree staring at the sky through the leaves.

Gilbert and Antonio approached me "hey. What happened to Arthur?" they asked.

I let out a light sigh not looking at them. "He had other matters to attend to…"

They sat down either side of me. "You talking bout the 'Nordic five'" Gilbert asked.

I looked at him confused. "Nordic five?"

"Yeah five guys one from the different countries Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland and Iceland."

"Oh right and not exactly." I sighed softly.

They looked at me confused. "Did you two have a falling out?"

I nodded sighing heavier this time before they could ask what the falling out was about I spoke, "he thinks I'm more excited about seeing his mates that being with him."

Arthur's POV

I scowled angrily as I watched Alfred stalk off glaring dangerously at his back if looks could kill Alfred would have died on the spot. Tino had noticed this and spoke up "what's wrong Arthur? Did he do something wrong? You shouldn't fight like that or you'll loose him. I know how much he means to you and I know you wouldn't be able to live without him just like me and Berwald."

I sighed heavily knowing he was right my expression softened. "I guess. I'll make it up to him later." Tino grinned and nodded but instead of going off to meet the others Tino pointed in the direction Alfred had disappeared in.

"Go after him Arthur if you leave him in a bad mood god only knows what he might do he might end up so pissed that he'll leave you. That's only one of the bad things that could happen you really don't want to leave him a bad mood but remember to think of him and try not to loose your temper."

I nodded sulking as I headed towards where Alfred had disappeared it didn't take long to find him he was sitting under a tree talking to Antonio and Gilbert. I was going to wait but got a little impatient and nervous so I walked over there wanting to make up with him at once. The guys noticed my desperate expression and excused themselves leaving us to it. "What's the matter this time Arthur? Don't like me hanging with my friends?"

I bit my lip not able to look at him feeling hurt by his words but I guessed that I deserved it after how much I must have hurt him by the words and actions that I took. "L-look Al-Alfred I wanted to a-apologise… for earlier…"

He looked up at me I could feel his gaze burning on me. "What's to say that you're going to accuse me of not loving you enough again!"

I sighed and got on my hands and knees crawling over to him and over his legs so I could sit in his lap. I looked straight into his eyes before kissing him deeply. "It won't ever happen again I promise I love you so much Al."

After a couple of seconds he kissed me back wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer after we had pulled apart for air I nuzzled his neck softly "p-please don't ever leave me A-Al…"

Alfred's POV

"Shush Arthur its alright you know I could never leave you I love too damn much to be able to do that." I felt Arthur's warm tears on my neck and I stroked his head soothing him. "It's alright Arthur I promise."

Arthur kissed my neck softly not looking me "I'll make it up to you tonight I promise Alfred." I just nodded at him holding him close.

"So are we going to get moving sweetie?" I asked softly and he nodded. We stood up and he grabbed my hand at once not wanting to let go. I smiled as he led me to where his mates were hanging. They all looked at us when we got there smiling.

"Sorry for the wait we had some… issues," Arthur apologised.

They all nodded and one of them replied, "its ok Tino filled us in. so why don't you introduce us?" he suggested. Arthur nodded and introduced us in turn. "This is Tino, that's Berwald, then there's Mathias along with Lukas, last but not least Emil. Guys this is Alfred."

They all nodded in greeting. I wrapped an arm round Arthur's waist keeping him close to me which the others whistled at. I chuckled softly at Arthur's adorable blush which he glared at me for. The others all laughed at us grinning like idiots. "So what do you guys study?" I asked.

Arthur answered for them "well Lukas is studying Music like me, he's the new Pianist in the band you should hear us some time. The other guys are studying sports courses part from Tino who is doing a teaching and Music course."

I nodded smiling "so would you mind if I heard you guys again Artie?" I asked him he grinned happily.

"I'd love you to. But we need to get Gil and Anton over here."

I grinned "I can contact them." with that I went to the corner of the room and called Antonio.

"_Hello Alfred what do you need?_"

"Hey Antonio can you and Gil make it to the music room now? Arthur said its ok for me to hear you guys perform again."

"_Course we can we'll be there right away._"

"Thanks see you soon." With that I put the phone down grinning at them. "It's all set they are on their way."

"Awesome."

After about fifteen minutes they arrived and got ready to perform I sat with guys watching them.

"We are going to be doing a couple of songs," Arthur said grinning. I smiled at him unable to keep my excitement in.

Arthur's POV

I started to sing focusing only on the song and Alfred keeping my eyes on him and never moving them.

_A tragedy that's built on destiny_

_It left you with everything but_

_Blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with_

_Now relax, close your eyes, what comes next is the surprise_

_This valentine is doomed_

_The smell of blood has filled this room_

_If I could do it all again_

_I would change most everything_

_I would let you_

_Kiss me_

_Kill me_

_Your kiss is torture_

_But killing me would be too easy_

_Our tragedy_

_Seems to be killing everything it sees_

_Like death itself_

_This valentine still looms_

_In the darkest hour, the killing moon_

_If I could do it all again_

_I would let you_

_Kiss me_

_Kill me_

_Your kiss is torture_

_But killing me would be too easy_

_Kiss me (you're all I'm wanting)_

_Kill me (this feeling's haunting)_

_Your kiss is torture_

_But killing me would be too easy_

_Killing me would be too easy_

_Your eyes unwind the tragedy of our lives_

_My eyes went blind_

_Believe when I say_

_Hell burns bright_

_When this night dies_

_Hell burns bright_

_Kiss me_

_Kill me_

_Your kiss is torture_

_But killing me would be too easy_

_Kiss me (you're all I'm wanting)_

_Kill me (this feeling's haunting)_

_Your kiss is torture_

_But killing me would be too easy_

_Kiss me (you're all I'm wanting)_

_Kill me (this feeling's haunting)_

_Your kiss is torture_

_But killing me would be too easy_

_Killing me would be too easy_

_Too easy, too easy, too easy, too easy._

We started to get ready for the next song which I was nervous about doing but Tino had made me do it. We started to sing my eyes fixed on the microphone.

_Fasten your seatbelts!_

_It's going to be a bumpy ride!_

_Glammed up fabulous,_

_Looking hot, dangerous!_

_So vicious, delicious,_

_I got you fucking like its fitness!_

_Cut to the chase,_

_Come get a taste._

_I'll tell a bitch,_

_Straight to her face._

_Yeah motherfucker I'm high as fuck,_

_Suck on my dick and lick my nuts,_

_Up and down and up, up, up,_

_Suck me till I a buh, buh, bust._

_Triple x like ven dee,_

_Rocking in my fendi._

_Money bitches sex and fame._

_I'll teach you how to end this game._

_I'm explicit,_

_I don't give a shit,_

_Man I'm rated motherfucking x,_

_Can't catch me I'm at the top,_

_Smoke 'em dead, I'm the cream of the crop_

_Party on dudes,_

_Girliez sending nudes,_

_Party on fools,_

_No rules,_

_I'll make your bitch drool!_

_Jet black diamond hair_

_People stare, I don't care_

_Want a taste!_

_Sure I'll share._

_Gotta be big, I'll take you there!_

_Glammed up fabulous_

_Looking hot, dangerous!_

_So vicious, delicious_

_I got you fucking like its fitness!_

_WHAT! WHAT! WHATWHAT!_

_THROW IT UP! THROW IT UP!_

_JUST DON'T GIVE A FUCK!_

_WHAT! WHAT! WHATWHAT!_

_THROW IT UP! THROW IT UP!_

_JUST DON'T GIVE A FUCK!_

_Cut to the chase,_

_Come get a taste._

_I'll tell a bitch,_

_Straight to her face._

_You for real?_

_Yeah! Yeah! For real!_

_You for real?_

_Yeah! Yeah! For real!_

_Jet black diamond hair,_

_People stare, I don't care._

_Want a taste!_

_Sure I'll share!_

_Gotta be big, I'll take you there!_

_Glammed up fabulous_

_Looking hot, dangerous!_

_So vicious, delicious_

_I got you fucking like its fitness!_

_I got you fucking like its fitness_

_I got you fucking like its fitness_

I glanced at Alfred to see him clapping happily a blush across his face. I walked to him and sat in his lap hiding my own blush into his neck. I could hear the cheering of the people that had heard us and stayed to watch. "A-Al can we go home soon…?"

He smiled and nodded picking me up bridal style "we're going to go back it's a pleasure to meet you all." They all nodded. He carried me to the car placing me in the passenger seat. Before he could move to the driver's seat I pulled him down for a kiss.

He smiled and closed the door walking round and getting in his side. When we finally arrived back home I was relieved to find no one else home. Alfred sat on the couch reaching for the remote when I sat on his lap kissing him deeply.

Alfred's POV

I was shocked when Arthur sat on my lap my arms instinctively wrapped around him. He gave me a devilish smile "I told you I was going to make it up to you." I blushed lightly.

"A-Arthur are you sure about this? It is your first time…" he chuckled and kissed me again.

"I'm always ready and sure about it when its you Al." I swallowed hard as my hand slipped down to cup his ass.

"N-not here though…" to my relief Arthur nodded in agreement so I carried him upstairs to our bedroom. I placed him on the bed and crawled on top of him. To my surprise he flipped us over and shook his head.

"Tonight I'll do it." I nodded with a blush as he started to strip us both.

When we were both stripped he put his fingers at my mouth asking me to suck on them which I did then he took my cock into his mouth and I was lost in my own little world the only thing that mattered was him.

After a while he pulled his fingers out and put them to his entrance. I never thought seeing him finger himself could turn me on so much! I bit my bottom lip as I watched him add the second finger scissoring himself.

His moans made me go crazy I couldn't wait to fuck him and I knew he couldn't wait to be fucked. "A-Arthur… I need you now…"

He smirked and removed his fingers looking back at my huge cock with a hungry look. He lifted it and steadied it as he hovered above it before impaling himself onto it. I moaned as I watched his hungry entrance engulf my cock. It was sensational to be inside Arthur.

After a couple of moments he started to move, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven it was so good. He moaned as he lifted himself up and down his hands supporting him on my waist.

I moaned with each thrust he made downwards. It didn't take him long to get into a fast and hard rhythm we were both moaning like crazy. I started to thrust upwards meeting his thrusts making me go deeper and deeper inside him which in turn made me hit his prostate making him scream in ecstasy.

"A-Alfred I-I love you so f-fucking much…!"

"I love y-you too A-Arthur…!" I moaned out.

I started to pump his cock as we both got closer to our climax "A-aahhhh Al I'm g-gonna cum!" he screamed as he came onto our stomachs.

His walls tightened around my cock tipping me over the edge. I thrusted a couple more times before I climaxed. Arthur collapsed onto me panting. "Y-you're a-amazing…"

Arthur smiled blushing softly. "T-thank you… not bad for my first time huh?"

I chuckled softly and nodded "anyone would think that you had done it many times." Arthur blushed deeply. I chuckled and kissed him. "I love you Artie."

"I love you too Al."

With that we both feel asleep together unknowing that Matthew and Peter had come home and heard us at it.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
